


You Wanna (Pokemon) Go?

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Even adults in Professional Adult Jobs play Pokemon Go





	You Wanna (Pokemon) Go?

"Hey, Sunshine!" Poe Dameron, attorney, called into Rey's little office of Resistance Law. "They just made the coffee shop behind us a Pokemon Gym. Didn't ya say you played?"

Rey's head popped up over her double computer screens. "Really? Yes!" She was already unlocking her phone and swiping through her apps to get to Pokemon Go. She waited for the app to load and groaned. "Valor's already got it? And we're just barely too far away." She glanced at the time. "I'm taking my break. You wanna come help me take this gym for Mystic?"

Poe chuckled. "On it." He peeked into the receptionist's area where Rose Tico was compiling some report. "Y'all coming, Tico?"

Rose smiled. "You betcha."

Grabbing Finn on their way out their back door of the small town law firm, the group headed down to the small town coffee shop.

Poe snorted at one of the trainers at the gym. "What kind of username is GeneralHugs? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Whatever, BlackLeader," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I still think you should have gone with PoDam," Finn nodded, catching a Bidoof on the way.

"And you went with FN-2187. What kind of username is that? That's way too Les Miserable," Rose joked.

"We can argue about usernames all day, but we all know I snagged the best one," Rey boasted, smiling at her "ReyofSunshine" username.

There was a chorus of "agreed"s, and they finally entered the shop. Rey went straight up to the counter, ordering her regular, making sure to be polite and make eye contact with the cashier before staking a table and starting into battling the collection of Pokemon already claiming the gym. She beat GeneralHugs's Arcanine in an instant, and breezed through the Flareon and Lairon with no difficulty. It was the Umbreon at the end that gave her trouble, owned by a trainer named KyloRen. She finally beat him, and wiggled in her seat.

Poe finished off the last of them and placed his Charizard in the gym, taking pride in being the first pokemon in the gym. Rey rolled her eyes and left her prized Alolan Marowak. Finn put in a Lucario with a smirk. They were suddenly alerted that the gym was under attack again, and they looked around for anyone who would be playing Pokemon Go.

Rose groaned. "I can't put mine in."

"Someone already started attacking it back," Poe growled.

Finn nodded towards the line where a pair of well-dressed men, a red head and a brunette, were focused on their phones. "You think that's them?"

"They're so professional," Rose wrinkled her nose.

"So are we, Rose! We literally work for a law office," Finn snorted. "And we're playing PoGo."

"I can't take you seriously when you call it PoGo," Rey rolled her eyes.

"But Pokemon Go is so long!"

The men in line heard it and looked up at them.

"Well, now they know we just stole their gym," Poe snickered. "Which one do you think is GeneralHugs?"

The red headed man strode over to their table. "That would be me." He eyed each of them. "So you're the Mystic scum who took over our gym."

"Be civil, Armitage," the taller brunette scolded. "It's a game."

Armitage scoffed. "It won't be yours for long."

"Are you sure about that?" Rey sneered, standing to her full height, though it was not nearly enough to be intimidating to the men.

"You wanna go?" The dark haired man asked, a smile flickering in the corner of his mouth, eyes flitting down from the top of her head to her neatly shined heels and back up to her eyes.

"Bring it on, Pretty Boy. Trainer battle, right now." Rey swiped to her friend page, pulling up her QR code and held it out to him.

"Pretty Boy, huh?" he chuckled. "You really think so?" He scanned the QR code and sent the friend request.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll get your usual, Ren," Armitage disregarded, returning to the line.

"Ren? As in KyloRen?"

"Well aren't you just a Rey of Sunshine."

"Just battle, Ren."

"Order for Rey?" the barista called.

"Don't move," Rey insisted, zipping to the counter. She took a sip as she dashed back, and she set her cup on the table before returning to her battle. Her friends gathered around to watch, cheering her on. She smirked at Ren before she was was jumping in and showing off every strategy she had picked up with her strongest Pokemon. She made quick work of him and leaned triumphantly against the table. Poe let out a whoop, and Rose threw her arms around Rey's shoulders. She looked up at Ren's shocked face. "I won."

"You did." His eyes were wide, and his mouth was parted.

"Finn and Poe?" the barista called, and the men patted Rey on the back before they went to collect their drinks.

Ren ran his hand through hair, revealing ears as red as his embarrassed cheeks. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Rose threw her hands over her mouth and stared at Rey.

Rey smiled and changed to her contacts in her phone. "If you're free Friday, there's a park that we can Pokemon Go at." She handed him her phone open to a new contact entry. "I just can't get Team Instinct off. Some kid managed to get a MewTwo."

Ren chuckled. "I, uh, managed to get an extra, if you want to trade."

"You didn't!"

He nodded. "And, the name's Ben Solo. Ren's just my username." He showed her his name in her cell phone.

She took her phone and smiled. "I'm Rey, just Rey."

"We've got to get back, Rey," Rose nudged.

"Meet here, Friday, 5:30 after work?" Rey asked.

"Friday," Ben nodded, giving her a small wave and a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you wanna be PoGo friends my trainer code is 4292 3500 4496


End file.
